Music Box
by Yamihanao
Summary: Gokudera didn't come to his own birthday party even though he had promise to Tsuna that they will celebrate it together. Gokudera had gone to Italy to visited his Mom's grave and at there he met with his Mom soul. R&R please ! Fic for Gokudera Birthday !


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Paring: 5927**

**I made this story for Gokudera's birthday~ Please enjoyed the story.**

**Music Box**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…….It has been an hour already…" Tsuna looked at the clock.

"Gokudera sure takes his time…" Yamamoto said.

"That stupid octopus head!! My mood is getting extremely bad!! How long should we wait for him?!!" Ryouhei screamed extremely, he was starting to get pissed off for waiting Gokudera too long.

"Is he really going to come?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"He'll definitely come! I know he will! He has made a promise to me…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

"My birthday party?"

"Yeah, we're planning to celebrate it together at my house..." Tsuna said as he smiled to Gokudera. "And if you don't mind…I want you to stay over at my house…" Tsuna said and he blushed

"…Su….sure…"

"The party will start at 2 o'clock in the afternoon…"

"Uh, Tenth…can you cancel it until 6p.m?" Gokudera asked Tsuna hesitantly.

"Why?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a big question mark placed on his face.

"I have a business that I need to attend…"

"We could just celebrate it next two days, if it's really urgent." Tsuna said.

"No! It's Ok! I will come! Definitely! I promise!" Gokudera said hurriedly.

"A…if you said so…hehehe…" Tsuna said and smiled to Gokudera with his angelic smile.

Gokudera blushed as he looked at Tsuna's angel smile, he really wanted to hug him right now but he can't since they were at class.

"Ano…My mom made too many bento for me, so I want to share with it with you." Tsuna said as he took out four large size of bento from his drawer.

"I…I'm so sorry; after the next classes, I will go home." Gokudera said sadly, he really wanted to eat Tsuna's mom homemade bento, it was really delicious, and he also wanted to feed Tsuna.

"It will be really nice eating delicious bento together with Tenth, even though that baseball freak still sticking with us." That was what Gokudera thinking on his mind.

"It's okay…You don't have to be so sad." Tsuna smiled awkwardly. The truth was he really wanted to spend the lunch time with Gokudera but his wish didn't come true; Poor Tsuna. (TAT)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Flash Back.**

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna kept mumbling and looked at the clock.

Tsuna kept wondering "What was Gokudera-kun doing? Why is he late?" Tons of questions kept spinning inside Tsuna's head.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I hope the party hasn't over yet." Suddenly Bianchi came into the living room with two giant birthday cakes on each of her hand and of course it was a poison cooking (-__-Uu)

"We haven't started the party yet, since Gokudera is late." Reborn said while sipping a cup of tea to his mouth.

"Hayato is late? Don't tell me he won't come here. It really takes time to bake these cakes." Bianchi said as she putted the poison cakes on the table.

"Now I don't know I should feel happy or sad if Gokudera comes here?" Tsuna thought inside his mind while his eyes widen looking at the all mighty poison cakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Italy, 16 hours before Gokudera's birthday party started.

"Mom…" Gokudera was sitting beside her mom's tomb. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He had been sitting there for an hour, mumbling the same word over and over again.

"I'm so sorry…"

Eventually Gokudera felt asleep…

"to…Hayato…" Gokudera could hear a soft and delicate voice echoing through his mind.

"Mom?" Gokudera eyes widen looking at the figure that he missed so much.

"……" The woman just stood still and smiling to Gokudera.

"Is this a dream?" Gokudera looked around; he was no longer at the graveyard, but at the place where his mom died.

"Hayato…" Gokudera's mom patted his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I couldn't recognize mom when I was still kid..I'm sorry.." Gokudera said as his tear started falling to his cheek.

"But…but why didn't you tell me that I'm your child?"

"Because I loved you…and I didn't want anything to happen to you." Gokudera's mom smiled.

"Hayato..I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise…"

"Promise…?" Gokudera said while his hand was shedding his tear.

"I promise to celebrate your 8th birthday with you, but I couldn't come." Gokudera's mom said. "This…I want to give you this." Gokudera's mom hand over a small music box to him.

It was a wooden music box, with glasses as its cover and red leaves pattern were carved on each side of the music box.

"Hayato…I..lo.."

"Mom?" Hayato vision was getting blur, he couldn't heard his mom voice clearly.

"To..Hayato.." Suddenly Hayato could heara faint sound of someone calling over him.

"Ugh..?" Gokudera slowly opened his eyes, his vision was still blurring, but he could see Shamal was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Hayato! How could you sleep at here while it's raining heavily?!" Shamal yelled at Gokudera furiously.

"I…met Mom..and…." Before Gokudera could finish his word, he fainted

"Oi!!! Hayato?! This bad..I better bring him to the hospital" Shamal said as he took up Gokudera and run to his car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8p.m at Tsuna's house.

"Uh…Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna had been kept mumbling Gokuderas' name for a while.

"That stupid Hayato…How long we should wait for him?!" Bianchi's anger was going to burst out sooner or later.

Suddenly Bianchi's mobile phone ring, the call was from Shamal. So binchi picked it up.

"What is it?! I'm not in mood to play joke with you!!" Biachi yelled out before Shamal could say something.

On the other side, Shamal's eardrum almost perforated because of Biachi ultrasonic voice.

"Ow…You don't have to yell so loud at me."

"What do you want?!" Everyone immediately moved to the corner of the living room, looking at Biachi who had transformed into a Medusa.

"Hayato…Right now He is in Italy and have a very high fever."

"Hayato is in Italy?! ….Ah, I forgot today is _that day. _Then treat Hayato, with your trident mosquito he should recover in a second." Bianchi ordered Shamal.

"I only treat woman." A nice, quick and simple answered. (-__-)

"Why don't you call Tsuna to come here? Hayato said he wanted to meet him."

"Tsuna? Hmm….okay" Bianchi said as she hung up the phone.

"Biachi! Hayato is in Italy?! Why he is at Italy?!" Just as soon as Biachi hung up the phone, Tsuna rushed to Bianchi's front with a worried expression.

"Tsuna calm down and let Bianchi explains." Reborn hoped to Tsuna's head.

"That kid…I bet he went to visit his mom's grave." Biachi said.

"….I forgot that the day Gokudera's mom dead was in his birthday." Tsuna said.

"Hah…Tsuna, Hayato said he wanted to meet you. Why don't you go to see him in Italy?" Bianchi asked Tsuna.

"I'll go to Italy now!"

"That's the spirit. Well then, Tsuna you should go there by yourself." Reborn said as he smirked.

"EH?!! I can't…ITTA!"

"Shut up!! Don't be such a coward." Reborn hit Tsuna's head before Tsuna could finish his word. "I'll call Shamal to pick you up at the airport. So, get going!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha…So, after I hang up the phone Reborn order you to come here by yourself?"

Yup, Tsuna had arrived to Italy and right now he was in Italy airport.

"That's not funny at all." Tsuna said with a stressed face since he couldn't sleep well when he was inside the Vongola's special jet plane. It only took 3 hours from Japan to Italy; usually it should take 13-15 hours to arrive. (Wonder how much the velocity did the jet plane reached? XD)

Then Shamal drove his car along with Tsuna went to the hospital where Gokudera was treated. For about 30 minutes they had arrived at the hospital.

"This way Tsuna." Shamal lead Tsuna to Gokudera's room.

"Um.." Tsuna followed Shamal.

"He's in that room." Shamal said as he pointed at the furthest room.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna walked toward the room and opened the door. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna took a peeked inside the room, but there was nobody. "Shamal are you sure this is the right room? There's nobody inside."

"What?!" Shamal quickly rushed into the room. "That stupid kid! He runs way."

"R..run away?" Tsuna asked Shamal with worried expression.

"Well, he said to me he wanted to go back to her mom's grave and of course I won't let him go with his condition right now."

"Then we should go to the grave now!" Tsuna said as he rushed out of the room.

At the same time Shamal mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" Shamal picked up the call. "…Okay! I'll be there in ten minutes! Wait for me!"

"S..Shamal?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna…I've to go to the blind date now! So...please find Hayato by yourself." Shamal said as he quickly rushed out from the hospital.

"SHAMAL!!" Tsuna tried to chased Shamal but Shamal had drove his car and left away left Tsuna alone.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE AM I?!" Tsuna screamed out loud.

Poor little Tsuna had lost his way to the graveyard. He walked aimlessly and since he can't spoke Italian so he couldn't asked people and winded up to mountain road.

"I have to found Gokudera-kun quickly." Tsuna kept walking forward. "Eh?" 10 meters from Tsuna's standing place, he could Gokudera spacing out. "Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna ran toward the boy.

"Mom.." Gokudera mumble, He was halusinating his Mom calling him. Then Gokudera slowly walked to the side road and ready himself to jump.

"!! Gokudera-kun!!"

Just a moment before Gokudera jumped, Tsuna pulled Gokudera to his side and both of them felt to the ground.

"T..Tenth?" Gokudera kinda confused what had just happened.

"PLAKK!!" A great Slap was flown to Gokudera's face by Tsuna.

"Don't you ever try to do that again!!" Tsuna yelled furiously at Gokudera and started crying.

"T..Tenth..I'm sorry..I…Tenth?"

"….." Tsuna's eyes widen looking at a woman figure standing at Gokudera's back.

"Tenth?" Gokudera slowly turned his head. "….M..mom..?"

"Hayato.." Gokudera mom smiled. "You don't have to blame yourself anymore…"

"But…"

"It's okay…I understand your feeling." Gokudera mom patted Gokudera's head. "I love you Hayato…and please take care of him." Gokudera mom smiled at Tsuna and lowly dissapeared from their sight.

"Mom..I love you too..." Gokudera said as his tear started falling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Tsuna and Gokudera were still at Italy. They both spend their night at the hotel.

"Gokudera-kun, why were you standing at that place last night?" Tsuna asked Gokudera as he changed his shirt.

"Oh..I thought I could meet my mom there since that's the place where she died." Gokudera explained. "And Tenth…" Gokudera stopped his word.

"Yes? What is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera questionly.

"I'm sorry!! Tenth had prepared big party for me and I ruined it all!! I'll accept any kind of punishment!!" Gokudera exclaimed and bowing down to Tsuna.

"I..It's okay…" Tsuna smiled to Gokudera. "Ano...Gokudera-kun, I know it's a little bit late…but Happy Birthday and I wanted to give you this." Tsuna handed over Gokudera a white box with a red ribbon tied at it.

"Ah..Thank you." Gokudera's face turned red. "Can I open it now?"

"S..sure." Tsuna answered.

Gokudera opened up the box and was kinda shocked looking what was inside a box.

"I'm sorry..I don't know what you like and because I heard from Bianchi you played piano when you are small, so I ended up buying music box." Tsuna said while his face turned red.

"…." Gokudera looked at the music box closely. It was exactly the same music box that his mom gave it to him in his dream.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera who was silence for a minute.

"Tenth, I love you. This is the best present I ever get in my life." Gokudera said and he hugged Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun…c…could please repeat the first sentence?" Tsuna asked hesistantly and trying to cover his red face.

"Uh..Tenth..I.."

"No..not Tenth…but Tsuna." Tsuna said. He wanted to hear Gokudera called his name.

"…Tsu..Tsuna I love you." Gokudera blushed.

"Hehehe…I love you too." Tsuna giggled looking at Gokudera expression and hugged back Gokudera. "Happy Birthday~" Tsuna whispered to Gokudera's ear.

**THE END.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayy~! I never thought I could finished the story since I was having my exam, but somehow I managed to finished it~ (^_^). Thank you to my friends for giving me ideas and helped the grammar check.  
Hope you enjoyed the story~ and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GOKUDERA~!!

N.B : If you wanted my fan art for this story please visit http : / / pics . livejournal . com / yamihanao / pic / 00002rd1 / g3 and you can download the music box's music at **http : / / www . mediafire . com / download . php ? mmwmmzgnqdz** Thank you~! (You just need to get rid of the spaces to open the link)


End file.
